This invention relates to a shovel funnel assembly. More specifically and without limitation, this invention is directed towards a system for a sand bag shovel assembly. When severe weather occurs and there is a risk of flooding sandbags are commonly used to surround buildings to prevent water from damaging the structure both internally and externally. Sandbags are also used to fortify a variety of structures including levees and military outposts.
Sandbags are optimal in the above situations because fortification is needed quickly and cheaply. Traditionally, to prepare a sandbag for use the bags are filled with one individual holding a bag open that is positioned on the ground, while a second individual uses a shovel to fill the bag with sand, soil, or some other material. While this system allows for sand bags to be made, this approach has a number of deficiencies.
First, the system requires two individuals to make a single bag. This can be difficult in flooding scenarios where many structures need the protection of sandbags but there are not enough individuals available to fill the bags required. Further, the use of two individual's cuts in half the production speed of making the sand bags compared to a system that only uses a single person to prepare a bag. In emergency situations speed is of the utmost importance and often times the lack of sand bags results in unnecessary damage to structures. Second, the conventional approach causes physical strain on the individuals making the bags as the person holding the bag must be hunched over to hold open the bag and the person filling the bag must bend over to scoop up material to then fill the bag.
Thus it is a primary objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that improves upon the state of the art.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that allows a sand bag to be filled by a single person.
Thus it is a primary objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that is easy to use.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that inexpensive.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that is durable.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that has a long and useful life.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that has an intuitive design.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that has a minimum number of parts.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that is simple.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that can quickly fill a sand bag.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that allows for onsite filling of sand bags.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a sand bag shovel assembly that prevents spillage.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the inventions will become apparent from the specification and claims.